We are requesting funds in partial support of the Biopolymers Gordon Conference to be held June 26-July 1, 1994 at Salve Regina College in Newport, Rhode Island. The funds will be used to pay travel expenses for the speakers attending the conference. This Biennial Gordon Research Conference on the Physics and Physical Chemistry of Biopolymers focuses on discussions of the proteins, structures and interactions of biological polymers, such as proteins and nucleic acids from both experimental and theoretical viewpoints.